What's a Women to do?
by Lady Battousai456
Summary: Kaoru must choose Japan...or Kenshin. Which one will she protect? But that's not her only problem! Full summary inside!
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: Okay, this is sort of like my Danny Phantom fic, or, it will be but with Kenshin and the gang! Maybe you'll like it, maybe not. Please be nice in reviews!  
  
Summary: Kenshin is desperately needed in the army(or whatever it was called in Japan during the Meiji Era)but he is hesitant. Kaoru must convince him to go, but will she? She must choose her country or Kenshin, but that's not the only problem...  
  
It was a beautiful morning in Tokyo, Japan. Kaoru Kamiya awoke to the smell of Miso soup, like she always did. Kenshin was an early riser, and Kaoru had nothing against that. Her cooking was nothing compared to Kenshin's. Sometimes she found herself jealous of his cooking and long thick, red hair. It wasn't fair that a man should have prettier hair than her. Everything about him seemed perfect. She slowly made her way out of bed, and changed out of her sleeping Yukata (a/n did I spell that right?) And into her favorite yellow kimono. She tied her hair up in her favorite indigo ribbon. The reason she wasn't wearing her favorite training outfit was because She, Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, and Megumi were all going into town after breakfast for shopping (mostly the women) and relaxing .She slid open her wooden door and walked down the halls and past the training room. Each corner she turned, the smell and her hunger increased. This morning, she was determined to eat as much as she wanted first, before Sano arrived and Yahiko woke up. If they got there first, there would be nothing left. She finally reached the kitchen and kneeled down at the little wooden table in the corner of the room. Kenshin was just finishing up.  
  
"Why hello Kaoru-dono,"Kenshin greeted her as he walked out with two bowls. She mentally rolled her eyes at the honorific he applied to the end of her name, but instead she just greeted him back.  
  
"Hello Kenshin, as always, your Miso soup smells wonderful."  
  
"Thank you, here," he said while handing her the bowl.  
  
Things were quiet until Sano came bursting into the kitchen. Soon after that Yahiko woke up and things got loud. Megumi arrived just as breakfast was finishing up, and they prepared to leave. Unfortunately, they didn't make it out. They heard a carriage pull up in front of the dojo, and a man getting out. Not long after that, there was knocking on the door. Kaoru went to answer it.  
  
"Yes, can I help you," she asked a tall bearded man.  
  
"I'm looking for a Kenshin Himura, don't worry, he's not in trouble."  
  
At first Kaoru hesitated, but decided to take him inside to Kenshin who was in his room. What was this man doing here? Why did he want Kenshin? She couldn't answer these questions, because they were at Kenshin's door.  
  
"Kenshin, there's a man to see you." They heard him closing a chest and then the door opened. Kaoru could tell that Kenshin was trying to read the man's ki. "Yes, what do you need me for?"  
  
"I would like to speak to you in private."  
  
"Kaoru-dono comes with me."  
  
At first the man looked at Kaoru, then finally agreed. They walked into Kenshin's room which was spotless as always, and sat in the middle of the room.  
  
"I came here to ask you for your help. I'm well aware that you were Hitokiri Battousai during that revolution. We need your help again. There is a new group of men that are trying to disrupt our government. I realize that you don't believe in killing, but please, come back and join the army."  
  
Both the man and Kaoru were expecting Kenshin to think for awhile. Kaoru was holding her breath. Neither one of them were expecting the answer so fast."  
  
"No. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to become involved in that again. I've had my fair share of it already."  
  
"But Himura, we need you, if you could just think about, then I'm sure you- "  
  
"I believe I just told you my answer."  
  
And that was it. Kenshin stood up and left with the man and Kaoru following. Inside Kaoru was really happy. She didn't want Kenshin to leave her again. She felt los without him. Kenshin walked down the hall and out the dojo door. That left Kaoru alone with him.  
  
"Mrs. Kamiya, I'd like to speak to you about this."  
  
"OK, go ahead."  
  
"Japan is in trouble. We really need Himura. If he doesn't help us, Japan could be taken over by a group of men we know nothing about. I need you to convince Kenshin to help us. He'll listen to you."  
  
With that, the man just left. Kaoru was lost. She ran into her room and shut the door, leaving her alone with her thoughts. If she convinced Kenshin to go to war, she might lose him forever. If she didn't, Japan could be ruined. She couldn't bear to lose him. Oh, why were all the important decisions up to women?!  
  
A/N: Sorry about the shortness, this seemed like a good place to stop! Please leave me a review, but be gentle! 


	2. Don't leave me

A/N: Heh, I guess this fic is doing better than my other RK fic. ::shudders:: Let's just say things got a little toasty! But that's okay, I'm continuing this one and hopefully, it won't get scorched! Writing in italics is a conversation in someone's head.  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine, never has been, never will be...I've learned to deal.  
  
Kaoru was to scared to cry, for now, the tears would come later. She couldn't lose Kenshin. He had just started opening up to her. If he goes to war, he might shut himself out of the world, or maybe even...no! She pushed the thought away from her. She had to talk to Kenshin about it, but she knew he would say no. Secretly, she wanted that to be the answer. It seemed like everything would be okay as long as he was there. She walked out of her room to find Kenshin. He was outside with Megumi, Sano and Yahiko. They were all waiting for her. She watched Kenshin for awhile. He was smiling. How could he be so happy?  
  
_ 'Because his fate, along with Japan's aren't his decision,' a voice inside her head said.  
  
'I can't let him go.'  
  
'You're being selfish. You're risking the fate of the fate of the country for him. Do you want hundreds of people to die?'  
  
'I...love...him.'  
  
'How do you know he loves you,' the evil voice sneered. 'He sees you as a child'  
  
'Stop,' she almost shouted out loud. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice Kenshin approach her.  
  
_ "Kaoru-dono? Are you okay," he asked gently.  
  
"Uh, I-"  
  
"If you aren't feeling well, we can stay home, that we can," he reassured her.  
  
"No, you guys have been waiting to do this all week. Please go."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'll stay, I think I'm coming down with something."  
  
Kenshin knew she was lying, but he couldn't figure out why. Had he said something to offend her? No, he couldn't read anger in her eyes, only pain.  
  
"I'll stay home with you then, I didn't want to go shopping anyway."  
  
With that, he turned to tell the others the new plan.  
  
'Perfect, now I can talk to him without people interrupting,' she thought.  
  
The other's all left. Sano told her to feel better, and Yahiko commented on the fact that Kenshin was staying home with Kaoru. Megumi was glaring at Kaoru thinking she just wanted to be alone with him. Kaoru wished she was in Megumi's body right now. Walking away as she had to decide Kenshin's fate. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when Kenshin came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Why did you really want to stay home?"  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. The stress was to much for her. She whirled around and buried her face in his shirt. His eyes grew wide for a second, then he embraced her. He knew it was a good time to just let her cry.  
  
Soon she was done and Kenshin tried again.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, do you want to tell me about something?" He was trying to be gentle.  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw that he really did care about her feelings. She wasn't sure on how he would respond when she told him.  
  
"Well, Kenshin, that man that was here a little while ago, he-"  
  
"He didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
"No, no! It's just that...why don't you want to go to war?" She was having a hard time fighting back the tears. They threatened to begin flowing again, so she bit her lower lip to try to stop.  
  
He sort of laughed at first. It was a forced laugh. "I've already told you, I've seen enough of the war, I can't do it again."  
  
"But Kenshin!" Her tears stopped. "Japan is in trouble! You can't risk all that! Please!"  
  
"Do you want me to go?"  
  
Her tears flowed freely (a/n, yes I know she cries a lot.) as she threw herself into Kenshin's arms again. She just wanted to stay like that forever. His embrace was so comforting and to think that she might lose that, she began to cry even harder. Kenshin didn't know what to do. He was trying his best to figure out where Kaoru was going with this. It seemed like she wanted him to stay...but she was convincing him to go? She was right though. He was being selfish. Just because he didn't want to fight, he was putting many other people in danger, according to that man. (a/n: btw, I realize I never mentioned his name. It might come later.) He had to fight again. He let go of Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I think that I have to fight. Like you said, Japan needs me, and I can't be selfish."  
  
"Yes you can! Don't go! Don't leave me again!" She was still hugging him, but her face wasn't buried in his shirt. "I can't lose you again!"  
  
"I promise that I'll come back to you." Guilt over swept him as he realized that Tomoe's fiancé, probably said the same thing, but he never made it back. He wouldn't do that to Kaoru though, he couldn't. "I promise I'll come back Kaoru." Kaoru looked up at him when she heard him say her name without the honorific at the end.  
  
A/N: How was that? Is it to slow or boring? To much dialog? Please tell me in a review! I also realize that Kaoru doesn't usually have conversations in her head, but she's stressed out, so it seemed appropriate! 


	3. Kenshin gets ready to leave

A/N: All right, I'm not getting to many reviews, but I'm going to continue this, because I like writing it, and I have like a few fans...but that's beside the point! Well, whoever is reading this, please review again! This chapter may have a little angst in it. It really depends on what you call depressing! Also, some K/K fluff!  
  
Thelostsamurai: Glad you like it so far! I was afraid that this one would bomb too!  
  
The evil witch: Thank you for reviewing! I LOVE reviews! LoL!  
  
Reuka: Thank you so much for telling me my fic rules! It made me happy to see that someone really likes my fic. Here's another chappie for you; I'm trying to make them longer!  
  
That evening, all Kaoru could think about was how Kenshin finally said her name without the 'dono' at the end. For some reason though, she couldn't be happy. It was probably because he was heading off to war, and she may never hear him say it again after next week. That was when he was leaving. He was good at sword fighting, but there could be people that are better. Kenshin wasn't Battousai anymore, he doesn't want to kill. In war he'll have to. What if he became Battousai again? She had never seen Kenshin's other side except that time when he fought Saitou, and he looked so mean. She never really met him, he snapped out of it really soon after the fight ended. But what if killing made him become Battousai and he can't change back? He might not even come home! He could wander again! No! She wouldn't let him! She had to convince him not to go!  
  
"Kenshin! Kenshin, where are you?!" She sounded panicked. Kenshin must have heard the urgency in her voice, because he came out of the kitchen really fast.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm right here!"  
  
She whirled around and once again threw herself in his arms.  
  
"You can't leave! Please stay with me! I can't lose you!"  
  
"I promised I would come back didn't I?"  
  
"What if you forget about me? Or if you want to wander again?"  
  
"I could never forget you Kaoru. You have done so much for me. And if I do want to wander, I'll come here first and take you with me."  
  
She looked at him with blurry vision. Kenshin dried her tears with his sleeve. He hated seeing her like this because of him. He caused her way to much pain. I wish I had never come here. She would be so much happier without people with grudges against the government trying to kill me.  
  
"Kaoru, please don't cry over me. You're far to pretty to have such a sad face."  
  
'Great,' Kaoru thought while still hugging him. 'He finally opens up to me when he's about to go to war.'  
  
"Kenshin, I need you with me." Her voice started cracking again. She didn't get it. She couldn't control herself. She felt like her whole world was falling apart. Everything was crumbling right in front of her. She never thought a man could have this sort of effect on her.  
  
She finally let go of him and stared into his amethyst eyes and saw sadness. He was sad that he was leaving! Maybe he cared for her after all. After a year of him living here, she had grown very attached to him. He always told herself age didn't matter in true love, but it didn't really help. Her mother always disapproved of women marrying men that were over 5 years older than them. Ha! Kenshin was 10 years older than her! Kaoru never really liked her mother's beliefs about marriage, but didn't want to say anything.  
  
Kenshin finally spoke. "I don't mean to be insensitive, but Megumi and Sano will be here soon, and we should get ready to go to the Akabeko" (did I spell that right?)  
  
"You're right, I'll change into something more formal."  
  
They were all going out to eat. This is when Kenshin was planning to tell the rest of his friends about going to war again. He was really dreading it. He knew they would try to convince him not to, and Kaoru might start crying again. He hated to see her cry. He could tell that she would be miserable. Now might be a good time to do something that he had wanted to do a long time...  
  
They all walked to the Akabeko. Sano and Megumi were fighting, and Yahiko was acting like a referee. Kaoru and Kenshin were both silent. Megumi thought this was odd because Kenshin usually tried to calm them down and Kaoru would smack Sano on the head, but she just kept her head to the ground. Megumi decided to figure out what was wrong. She may have thought Kaoru was an immature child that was stealing Kenshin from her, but she still cared about her. It was the perfect time. They were nearing her clinic.  
  
"Kaoru, would you please stop by the clinic with me? I need to pick something up."  
  
"Sure." It was all she said.  
  
Once they were in the clinic Megumi sat down. "Listen Megumi, I'm really not in the mood to argue with you about Kenshin, so please leave me alone." She began to leave but Megumi grabbed her arm.  
  
"Kaoru, I just want to know what's wrong. You have been acting different tonight. You can tell me, I won't tell anyone. Are you pregnant?"  
  
"NO! I just, I can't say."  
  
"Then what?" She had to know what was wrong.  
  
"Promise you won't say anything yet?"  
  
"Yes, wait yet?"  
  
"Kenshin's going to war."  
  
"War?! You're joking right?!"  
  
"No. He's going to tell you tonight."  
  
"He's leaving?" She couldn't believe it. Kenshin didn't kill anymore.  
  
"He promised me he'd come back. He said he'd never leave me and not to worry about him."  
  
"Just like Kenshin to tell you not to worry about him. He's probably worried about you." Megumi felt guilty. This whole time she thought she was playing a game with Kaoru about Kenshin. She liked Kenshin, but she never thought Kaoru was in love with him.  
  
Megumi and Kaoru left and headed to the Akabeko. As soon as they got there they were greeted by Sano shouting across the restaurant.  
  
"Hey, guess what! Kenshin's leaving."  
  
Kenshin looked over at them apologetically.  
  
"I know," Megumi said quietly.  
  
The rest of the dinner was quiet. Nobody really said anything, and Yahiko and Sano even lost their appetites. Everybody noticed how Kaoru wouldn't look at Kenshin, except of course him, because he wouldn't look at Kaoru.  
  
A/N: Wait! This isn't done yet! I just want to say that about a week has gone by and now is when Kenshin's leaving. It's about an hour til he has to go. I know, but there will still be a lot of chapters, so you're not being cheated!  
  
Everybody was there. Kaoru wasn't crying, she was in a kind of shock. It was really happening. Kenshin was leaving. She knew he had to go, but she couldn't actually see herself watching him walk away. His room was empty. All that was left was his futon that was rolled up in the corner. ( I don't know if a futon actually rolls up, but oh well!) Kaoru was in her room when Megumi walked in.  
"Kaoru? You said he promised that he'd come back right? Then relax. You know Kenshin has never, ever broken a promise to anyone." She wouldn't answer. Megumi just sighed and left. She could tell Kaoru wanted to be alone.  
  
Now was the time. Kenshin was getting ready to leave and Kaoru walked down the hall to say goodbye.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Kaoru." He walked over to her. I should have done this a long time ago. He leaned over and passionately kissed her. Her eyes went huge, but he wasn't done. "Kaoru, please don't worry about me. While I'm gone maybe this will help." He knelt down on one knee and held out a beautiful gold ring. "I love you Kaoru. Will you marry me when I come back?"  
  
A/N: Okay, who saw that coming? Oh well, I know it's corny but I like it! LoL! This is the longest chapter I've written. I'm really trying! Please review! 


	4. He's different

A/N: Hello! I'm updating again already, because I'm in a writing mood! That's good for you, but bad for me, because I'll get no sleep tonight! Yay! I got another reader! Thank you all so much! Okay, this chapter takes place about a month after Kenshin proposed and left to go to war. I'm sorry that it skipped so far ahead, but I didn't want to drag out a whole chapter on Kaoru accepting (because, you all knew she would right?) and being sad about him leaving. Anyway, go ahead and read the fic!  
  
S3r3nity: Awesome name! Thank you for reviewing! It made me feel all  
fuzzy inside! Don't worry, you'll see what happens soon! Maybe your bad  
thoughts are right! Can't say anymore! You'll have to read!  
  
reuka: Thank You! Wow! You added me to your favorite author's list? I'm  
so happy!  
I'm updating already because I'm incredibly bored! You can probably  
expect another chapter tomorrow! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
It was about a month after Kenshin had left. Kaoru was so happy that he  
had proposed. She had, of course, accepted, and nothing could get on her  
nerves now. Not even Yahiko and his name calling, or Sano eating her out  
of her house. Everybody was happy for her, even Megumi. They went out to  
eat that night to celebrate. She could still remember that night. Being  
so happy and actually laughing. She also felt sad that Kenshin was gone,  
but the ring he had given her was almost like having him there with her.  
Everything was going well, but that day, would ruin Kaoru's happiness.  
  
Kaoru woke up feeling happy again. She loved waking up and having  
something to look forward to, instead of always having that awful feeling  
of dread. Her cooking was even improving! She had to be able to cook for  
her husband! Oh, how she loved to think of Kenshin as her husband. Sano  
was there that morning. He had spent the night. Kaoru felt extremely  
happy, because today, Kenshin's troop (regiment, whatever they're called  
in Japan) was supposed to come to Tokyo. She was going to see Kenshin  
again! Sadly, he wasn't able to send letters, because they're were a lot  
of assassins in his group. They were going to try and talk to him. The  
only thing that would be hard would be trying to fight their way through  
the crowd that would surely be there. In Tokyo, they were like heroes.  
There were no worries about assassination attempts, because the enemy  
wouldn't show up in a city that was supporting the opposite side.(At  
least not in my fic!)  
  
Sano was excited to see Kenshin too, but Kaoru wasn't really her old  
self anymore. He sort of missed the old Kaoru with the horrible temper.  
He really was happy for Kenshin and Kaoru, but would they want to live  
alone? What if they kicked them out?  
  
They were finally on their way to downtown Tokyo. Kaoru was right.  
There was a huge crowd gathering there. No doubt to meet family and  
friends. Sano found them a spot near the front and they waited. It was  
about % minutes later that they saw the flags coming over the hill. It  
was the flag of the Ishin (1. I probably spelled that wrong and 2. Yes,  
they created another Ishin organization for this war.) Kaoru was starting  
to jump up and down, trying to see Kenshin. She couldn't see him yet. All  
of them searched.  
  
"There," Megumi shouted. "I can see him!"  
  
"Where?!" Kaoru was desperately trying to find him.  
  
"Right there! I see him too!" Sano spotted him next.  
  
"Oh, I see him!" Soon Yahiko found him.  
  
"Argh! Where?! Oh, I see him."  
  
He was still pretty far away, far away enough so that they couldn't  
notice the change in him. As soon as he got closer they saw it. His hair  
was tied up in a high ponytail again. His face was emotionless, like he  
cared about nothing. And his eyes, they were the worst part. They had  
turned a burning amber again. They were all shocked. Not one of them  
tried to shout out to him. They were so shocked. He had changed so much.  
He looked so much like Battousai again. He could even almost pass as a  
teen. Everybody turned to look at Kaoru. They could clearly see the tears  
in her eyes. She was twisting the ring on her finger. They barely heard  
her whisper.  
  
"Kenshin," that was all she said as she watched him walk by, not even  
glancing over at them. He just kept his eyes trained ahead of him.  
  
Later, after the crowd had thinned, they headed over to the inn, where  
they were staying. They were supposed to be outside to greet friends and  
family that they had there. Sano was pissed. Kenshin had completely  
ignored them. When he found him he would knock some sense into him.  
Yahiko wanted to help. Megumi was just determined to comfort Kaoru, and  
maybe yell at Kenshin a little. Kaoru was still shocked. She thought he  
loved her. He had proposed.  
  
It didn't take long to locate Kenshin. His red hair really made him  
stick out. He was leaning against the wall with his sword leaning against  
the wall next to him. Sano marched over to him and stood in front of him.  
Kenshin was looking down and only saw his feet. He looked up.  
  
Sano was shocked. It took all the guts he had not to back up at the  
intensity of that gaze. The only thing that kept him there was the fact  
that it was Kenshin and Kenshin would never hurt him and that he wanted  
to punch him...hard. He reached down and picked him up by the front of  
the shirt and held him so that his eyes were even with Kenshin's.  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed. He grabbed Sano's throat and squeezed until he  
let go. Then a grabbed and drew his sword. Sano's back was against an  
alley and Kenshin pushed him in with a lot of force.  
  
"Whoa! Kenshin what the hell?!"  
  
Kenshin heard his name come from this stranger's mouth. "How do you  
know my name?"  
  
"What do you mean Kenshin? Come on!" Sano punched him in the face.  
Kenshin shoved Sano up against a wall and held his sword to his throat.  
  
"You'll pay for that." His voice was so cold and eerie. He would have  
killed Sano to, if Kaoru hadn't interfered.  
  
"Kenshin. What are you doing?" Her voice was filled with so much  
sadness. Kenshin turned around and loosened his grip on Sano. Sano took  
this as an opportunity and punched him in the nose.  
  
Megumi and Kaoru screamed. Kenshin dropped to the ground with a  
bloody nose.  
  
A/N: Heh. Ummm, for some reason I don't like this chapter. It sounds...I  
don't know the right word...corny! Yeah, it sounds corny. To me at least.  
Well, please review anyway! 


	5. He's back! Well, he was

A/N: Wow! Thank you so much! I feel so loved! ::chirp chirp:: OK,  
loves gone. Anyway, this fic has taken a different route than I  
thought it would, but I guess you guys like this version huh?  
Sorry. The last chapter's formatting got all messed up. It was  
fine when I edited it, so I don't know what happened. Okay, who  
else couldn't log in yesterday? That was annoying. It was messed  
up all of yesterday and the night before. Please don't tell me I  
was the only one. From the lack of update's, I don't think I was  
the only one!  
  
oezi: You'll just have to see! Don't worry, all will be revealed!  
  
S3r3nity: Whoa! Okay okay, here's you're next chapter! LoL! Glad you like it so much! Don't worry, I'm not patient either. I'm not even patient with my own fics! I've been doing a couple chapters a day. I usually update pretty fast, so don't worry!  
  
kimi.the.water.spirit: Thanks for reviewing! I usually update pretty fast.  
  
Chris: Thank you for your compliments and advice! I'll definitely watch the spelling! Glad you like it so far! ::laughs evilly:: I LOVE drama and angst. That's why there's a lot in here! I know Kenshin can't express his feelings in the show, but in this fic he can. There's a lot of things that could never happen in the show in my story, but that's why we're all members of ff.net, right? In an attempt to create things that aren't likely!

reuka: Thanks for saying it wasn't corny! I don't like my own writing. It's just weird to read.

kenshins-babe: I'm so glad you like it! I couldn't update yesterday. Stupid ff.net. Heh. Don't we all wish Kenshin was that romantic.  
  
Okay, now on with the story!  
  
Kaoru looked at the motionless Kenshin. His nose was bloody and his eye was already forming a bruise around it. She turned her attention to Sano, along with everyone else.  
  
"Sano," She shrieked.  
  
Nobody was expecting that kind of response from her.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"I- Kaoru, he was about to kill me! You saw him!"  
  
"Yeah but he didn't!"  
  
"Because of you. If you hadn't interfered my head wouldn't be connected to my body anymore!"  
  
"Uh guys," Yahiko tried to get their attention. It didn't work. They were so involved in their argument. Megumi however listened to him. She looked where he was standing and where Kenshin was, but he was gone.  
  
"Guys," Megumi shouted.  
  
"What?!" Both Sano and Kaoru answered her.  
  
"Kenshin's gone."  
  
"Okay. Wait, what?"

"Kenshin's gone."  
  
Sano and Kaoru looked to where he was, and then all around them. Even though didn't want to believe it, Kenshin was dangerous right now. Sano was panicking.  
  
"Oh God. He's gonna kill me. He's gonna jump out and cut off my head. I'm gonna die."  
  
"Sano, shut up! Geez, he's right there." Megumi had spotted him walking back to where all of the other soldiers where hanging out. He sat against the wall again.  
  
"Why'd he go over there," Yahiko asked.  
  
"Ha! He needed a break," Sano sounded all to proud. Everybody gave him a death glare. "Sorry."  
  
"Should we go over to him," Yahiko asked.  
  
"I don't think so. He's probably pretty pissed right now," Megumi answered. But Kaoru didn't hear her. She was walking towards him.  
  
"Kaoru!" Sano sprinted after her, but he was to late. She was right in front of him.  
  
He was still holding his nose. It was still bleeding pretty bad. It didn't really show up on his all black clothes though. He looked up at her with his amber eyes. Kaoru had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kenshin, what happened to you?" Her voice was filled with sadness. He stood up. For a second his eyes turned amethyst. Kaoru's eyes lit up. He smiled.  
  
"Kaoru! Wait!" Sano ran up behind her when he saw him stand up. He grabbed her and stood in front of Kenshin, towering over him.( LoL!) His eyes instantly turned amber again and his face showed no fear as he grabbed his sword. Sano held up his hands.  
  
"Hey man, I don't want a fight. Just, just leave her alone okay?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes were still slanted and he didn't move. Sano began backing away.  
  
"No! Kenshin please!" She stood up and pushed past Sano. "You have to remember me!" His eyes weren't focused on her. They were watching Sano. She moved in front of his gaze. He finally focused on her. "Kenshin, you have to remember!" She didn't know how to make him understand. Oh, she knew! She took the ring off her hand and held it in front of him. "See? You proposed to me! I love you!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes turned to their natural color when he saw the ring and heard Kaoru tell him that she loved him. He remembered. "Kaoru." He said her name just to reassure her that he remembered. She threw her arms around him. They just stood there like that. Megumi and Yahiko ran over.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Two men were watching the group from an alley. This wasn't going to work. One man was Kenshin's commander(Or whatever. Let's pretend he's a captain.)The other was a soldier. A big soldier. He wore a mask and all black.  
  
"This won't work. A man who refuses to kill won't do," his captain said. He looked to the other man. "Fix it."

The soldier smiled.  
  
Back with Kenshin  
  
They were all heading to the Akabeko for lunch. This was all ruined when a man jumped out of the shadows and nearly hit Kenshin. He grabbed Kaoru and held a sword against her throat.  
  
"Kaoru!" Sano was frantic. "Kenshin, do something."  
  
"Don't worry Sano, I'll fix it." He never took his eyes off the mysterious man. Kaoru's eyes were huge. "Any man that has to involve a woman to try to fight another is weak."  
  
"Weak?! I'll show you weak."  
  
He shoved Kaoru towards them with a little to much force. Kenshin caught her with one arm and kept his eyes on the man that looked tougher than he was. Kenshin could tell this was going to be a fight where brain could beat brawn. All he had to do was play his cards right. Kenshin released Kaoru and let her walk back to where Megumi, Sano and Yahiko stood.  
  
"I'm going to beat you, then kill all of your friends." This man was desperately trying to make Kenshin angry. That was his purpose. It worked.  
  
Kenshin's eyes blazed amber. "You won't touch any of these people!" With that he drew his sword and charged at the man. He didn't even have time to draw his sword before he was dead on the street. By now, all the other soldiers were watching.  
  
Kenshin's captain came out of the shadows and walked to him. Kenshin was glaring at the dead man's body. His captain saw it and saw that his eyes were once again amber. He smirked. Battousai was back.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the shortness. I'm having serious writer's block right now. This chappie was just thought of as I was writing it, so sorry if it seems...I don't know...bad. It was also written at 1:00 in the morning. I'm a night owl! See ya next chapter and please review!


	6. Kenshin's captain

A/N: Okay, I thought of this at about 5min. ago. It's the only  
logical thing to come next after what happened last! Also, in  
this chapter, I'm going to reveal the name of Kenshin's army  
captain, (or whatever it's called!)I'm not Japanese, but I have  
a name that I'm going to use. I know a little about honorifics,  
and I think in this case, 'sama' would be appropriate. Please  
correct me if I'm wrong! I'd like to thank all my reviewers! You  
encourage me to go on!  
  
S3r3nity: LoL! I know, I feel the same way with fics that I like! I don't mind that you're not patient! I hope this chapter makes up lengthwise compared to the last one! I don't know why, but all my chapters end up so painfully short! I'm workin' on it though!  
  
kimi.the.water.spirit: Well, I always try to update fast, unless the site has a glitch again! Grrrr! Thanks!  
  
kenshins-babe: Yes, Battousai is very, very sexy! I love the amber eyes! LoL! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
reuka: I'm glad that you still like my fic. At least it hasn't driven you away yet, so maybe my writing is improving! I'll definitely check out "A life in Heaven" when you update! It's really good!  
  
Hashimoto was watching Kenshin. He was glad that Battousai was back, but he was sad that he caused his friends so much pain. Hashimoto wasn't a heartless man, like his soldiers thought. He felt bad for taking Kenshin's happiness. But he needed him to be Battousai if they wanted to win this war. He was thinking so hard he didn't see Kaoru storm over to him.  
  
"You! You're Kenshin's captain! Did you see that?! Punish that man!"  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to kill him huh?" This woman amused him. She had a fiery personality and he knew she could take care of herself.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?!"  
  
"No! Never mind. Yes, I am Himura's captain. It looks like he already took care of him though."  
  
"But look what he did! He turned Kenshin into Battousai again! You have to help us change him back!"  
  
"I'm sorry I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I need him like this so that he can kill people without regret."  
  
"This- this is your fault! You're making him like this!"  
  
"Please understand. Battousai the Manslayer is a key element in the Japanese army. If he doesn't kill, well, it's just bad."  
"Oh no, wait, what's your name?"  
  
"Hashimoto."  
  
"Well, Hashimoto-sama, the guilt thing isn't going to work again. I can remind him who he is and then he'll be back to normal."  
  
"Then I'll be forced to have him kill again."  
  
"He won't, and even if he does, I can still change him back."  
  
"If you are threatened, he will, and the more he converts back and forth, the angrier he'll get and you won't be able to help him anymore."  
  
"Why you son of a-" Kaoru was suddenly silenced when Sano came up behind her and clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Okay, that's enough for you. Kaoru, go back to Megumi and Yahiko and wait. I'll talk to this guy." Kaoru was reluctant to leave. "Listen Hashimoto-sama, Kaoru cares a lot about Kenshin, and he cares a lot about her. He proposed to her! Never underestimate Kaoru."  
  
"Himura proposed to her? Wow. I didn't know."  
  
"Well, now you do. You really pissed Kaoru off a second ago." Sano was finished with this scum. He walked away and had to resist the urge to spit at his feet.  
  
'I really didn't know how much she meant to him. I feel terrible now,' and he did.  
  
Kaoru was watching Kenshin. His eyes were still amber, but they didn't look mean. She cautiously walked towards him. He looked up at her. She almost gasped. The amber eyes were still sort of shocking. She wasn't used to it. She tried to smile at him, to show him that she meant no harm. To her surprise he smiled back. He walked closer to her so he was almost touching her.  
  
"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you."  
  
Kaoru's face lit up and she hugged him. "And the others?"  
  
"I remember them too."  
  
She was so happy. She guessed she could live with this. As long as she knew he remembered her, everything would be okay. But why did he remember her? She wanted it to be because he loved her, but she wasn't sure.  
  
Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko all walked over thinking that he was normal again.  
  
Sano spoke first. "Hey Kenshin, glad you're-" He was cut off when he saw Kenshin's eyes weren't there regular color.  
  
"Kaoru, come here," Sano tried to whisper out of the side of his mouth. Kenshin just raised his eyebrow. It was too obvious that he was trying to play hero, even though he was scared stiff.  
  
Kaoru laughed. "It's okay Sano, he knows who we are. He's just, I don't know how to explain it."  
  
"What's my name?" Yahiko was the next to speak.  
  
"Shut up Yahiko. You're acting dumb." Kaoru was the one who answered. Kenshin just smirked.  
  
"Well then, shall we go eat something?" Megumi was the first out of the three to say something that didn't sound stupid.  
  
Yahiko immediately snapped out of his wonder. "Yeah, I'm starving. Let's go to the Akabeko!"  
  
Kenshin walked with Kaoru and everybody else was either next to Kenshin, or Kaoru. They were all hungry when they got there, but Kenshin didn't show it. He didn't eat much at all.  
  
"What's wrong Kenshin? Are you on some sort of diet? I didn't know you had to starve yourself in the army," he said with his mouth full.  
  
Kenshin responded by giving Sano a very cold glare that clearly said 'back off'.  
  
Sano gulped. He would have to be more careful around Kenshin now. He seemed pretty easy to tick off. He didn't want another incident like in the alley.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Megumi saw the exchange that just happened between the two, and she changed the subject. "Tae was telling me that they wanted to start another restaurant in Kyoto.(a/n: I think there's actually already one in the series. Tae has family there and the group eat's there or something, so we'll pretend that they are just now wanting to build one!)She has family there."  
  
"Really? That's pretty cool. They could start a chain. They have the best food in Tokyo!" Yahiko answered.  
  
"Yeah, they also have the best waitresses, huh?" Sano nudged Yahiko.  
  
"Wha- hey!" He turned beet red. Everybody laughed, except Kenshin, who just smiled.  
  
Kenshin was thinking about what had happened earlier. The man that attacked him, why did he seem to want to annoy him? Did he know something And why had his captain showed up right when he killed him?  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Now Himura, if you are going to become part of this army again, I need you to promise me that you'll throw away this non-killing nonsense. It won't work in a war."  
  
This was the part Kenshin was dreading most, but he had to. "Yes, Hashimoto-sama."  
  
"Good, because if you don't, I'll have to take action!" He began laughing. (Not evilly, like a good natured laugh, but he does seem evil doesn't he? I don't even like him!)  
  
End flashback  
  
Kenshin realized where that man that attacked him had come from, and now he was pissed.  
  
A/N: Well, I really tried with this chapter. At least it was a little longer, I think. I wouldn't let myself read new chapters until I wrote and uploaded this, so that helped! Please review! 


	7. Kenshin Snaps

A/N: Thank you guys for your support! This is probably my favorite fic that I'm writing now, just because I have a pretty clear idea of where it's going. I also posted a new fic yesterday called Should I Trust You, but I don't know if it'll turn multi-chapter. You can check it out and tell me if you like it! Please?  
  
Disclaimer: Just in case you forgot, Rurouni Kenshin is not mine! How many times must we say this?  
  
Warning: Right now, this chapter is halfway in between PG-13 and R. It has some angst in it, and violence. I'm debating changing it to R or not. It's only this chapter for now, but later chaps _might_ be R material. Please tell me if you think I should rate this chapter R.  
  
S3r3nity: LoL! Sorry about the wait! I had writer's block, but now I'm better. Yes, I suppose Kenshin is a little scary right now. He gets scarier! Actually it's Battousai, and we all know that he's know to do things without thinking. You can find out what he does in this chapter, but I'm starting to dislike his captain, and I made him!  
  
reuka: Thank you so much for your advice! I might use those ideas soon if you don't mind! Yeah, Kenshin should forget about the war and go home! But that would ruin the fic! Poor Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin couldn't believe that his own captain would go to such extreme measures. If he wanted Battousai, he would see Battousai, and he wouldn't like it either. Kenshin was about to stand up when he felt Kaoru put a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her. Her eyes alone told him how much she cared for him and that she loved him. He wouldn't leave yet, he would do it later.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, you want some more rice?" Yahiko offered him the bowl.  
  
"He hasn't even eaten his first bowl. I doubt he wants another," Sano answered for him.  
  
"Geez, sorry." Yahiko said while putting the rice bowl back in place.  
  
"So, Kenshin, are you going to actually fight again? You should come home with us. We could say you were depressed and thought that suicide was the only way out," Yahiko joked.  
  
He said nothing. He was thinking about what Yahiko said. Not suicide, but home. He wished so hard that he could just go home. Things could be so easy. He wanted to go home with Kaoru, get married, maybe have children, and be happy. The war was ripping his life apart again. When he found the one that started this war, he wouldn't kill him, no, but he would wish he was dead. He would slowly cause him as much pain as possible. Anything, everything that he could do to hurt that man. Eventually he would die though, painfully. He was still deep in his thoughts but Sano snapped hin out of it.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, you OK? You look really spaced out."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."  
  
"How about you and Kaoru get totally drunk tonight. Then you could have some real fun." That was of course, Yahiko's comment.  
  
Kaoru shot him a look that said he would regret that comment later. Kenshin didn't find it amusing at all and decided to act now. Everybody was afraid of how he would react.  
  
Very calmly he leaned forward so that he was really close to Yahiko. "How about you take that wooden sword and shove it up your ass."  
  
Yahiko looked shocked. Kenshin never talked to anyone like that. But he kept forgetting this wasn't the Kenshin they all knew. This was an entirely different person.  
  
Kenshin got up and left. Now was the time to take care of his captain. He had to take his anger out on something. His captain was the perfect guy. Everybody watched him leave.  
  
"Come on you guys. We have to make sure he doesn't do anything to bad." Kaoru was worried. She knew that he was really angry and he wanted to destroy something. They all followed her. On their way out the almost ran into Tae. "Sorry Tae, I promise we'll pay you later. It's an emergency."  
  
"Ok, I hope you get in taken care of!" She was understanding.  
  
Kenshin walked down the street. He could tell people were wondering what he was doing. They were whispering about his looks and size. It was almost funny how these people thought they could get away with it. If he wasn't about to take all of his anger out on his captain, they would be in for a surprise. Instead, he forced himself to stay calm and wait until he found the man that ruined his life again.  
  
Kaoru, Sano, Megumi and Yahiko weren't far behind. They could see him a little up ahead. It was strange the way he walked with his head down. Almost like he was ashamed of something. People were clearly talking about him. Further back, where they were, they were talking louder.  
  
"Did you see that guy?"  
  
"Oh , I know. I can't feel safe with men like that walking around the streets. I don't want my kids to have to be afraid when they are outside."  
  
"But the soldiers are usually friendly to the people on the same side as them."  
  
"He's probably an assassin. Merciless killers, they are."  
  
Kaoru was getting angry. If only they knew the real Kenshin, well, the rurouni side of him. He was so gentle. They stopped when they saw Kenshin stop in front of the man that had made Kaoru so mad earlier.  
  
"Oh, Hello Himura. I wanted to talk to you. I'm glad you're here." He was desperately trying yo keep his voice steady. Only Kenshin could hear the fear in it.  
  
"I want to talk too. In the alley." Kenshin walked towards the alley and Hashimoto followed. Once they were in the alley, Kenshin whirled around with his sword drawn. He had Hashimoto pinned up against the wall in the blink of an eye. His sword was at his throat. Hashimoto was now visibly shaking. He was trying to talk his way out of his almost certain fate.  
  
"Now Himura, I thought we were going to talk."  
  
"Talk, I haven't cut out your vocal chords...yet."  
  
"Uh, okay, I wanted to say that I was sorry that you had to enter the war again. It wasn't my fault. I am only your captain."  
  
"Yes, but it is your fault that I'm a killer again. It was you that made me mad so that I could kill again without guilt. Well, I have to thank you, because it's about to come in handy."  
  
"No, please. I was just doing what's best for Japan. Without you, we couldn't do it! You are the greatest swordsman in all of Japan, I-"  
  
"You're rambling, and the compliments aren't going to work. You say you're sorry, but I see no sorrow in your eyes." He looked into his eyes again. All he saw was fear, and maybe, no, just fear. "You know, usually the captains are the ones threatening soldiers. You're a coward." Kenshin's patience was wearing thin.  
  
Kaoru and the gang were watching with horror in their eyes. Kenshin couldn't kill this man. He wasn't like that. There was no reason. He killed the other man because his friends were threatened, but what did Hashimoto do?  
  
"Kaoru, you have to stop him! He'll listen to you!" Megumi was the only one with a voice right now. Kaoru felt sick. She wasn't afraid of Kenshin, he would never hurt her, but she was afraid of what he would do to this man. "Kaoru, you have to go."  
  
"Do you have anything else to say?"  
  
"Himura, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I admit that I was the one that made you snap, but I'm really sorry. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"No. Just close your eyes. It'll be over fast."  
  
"Kenshin! Stop, please!" Kaoru finally snapped out of it and ran over to Kenshin. She wasn't exactly sure of what she would do, but she had to do something. "Kenshin! Don't do something you'll regret."  
  
"Oh, I won't regret it, thanks to him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell her," Kenshin said while pushing the sword closer.  
  
"I, Miss, that man that attacked you and Kenshin, well, I told him to. I wanted Kenshin to be Battousai again. That way he wouldn't feel guilty about killing people."  
  
Kaoru gasped. "Why?"  
  
"I needed him!"  
  
Kaoru walked over to Kenshin. "Kenshin, please don't do this. Let him live." She sounded calm.  
  
"Why? I see no reason."  
  
"Because you're not like that."  
  
"I'm not who you think I am."  
  
"You're Kenshin Himura, and your friends and I care so much about you. Just let him live."  
  
"Himura, listen to the girl. I'm sorry."  
  
"NO!" Kenshin lifted Hashimoto higher and slid his sword across his neck and let him slide down the wall.

Kaoru screamed.  
  
A/N: Heh. I hope that wasn't to bad. Please tell me what you think. Again, I don't know whether this should be R or not, so please tell me! Thanks! Keep those reviews coming!


	8. Two captains

A/N: Okay, I've changed this fic to R, just cuz I don't want to get in trouble because it's underrated.(is that a word? lol!) Anyway, thanks again to all of my reviewers! I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!  
  
Brittanie Love: Yes, evil cliffies! Thanks for trying my fic!  
  
reuka: Thank you for your suggestions again! You'll probably see them in this chapter! I hope you like the newest chapter!  
  
Mika: Yes, he does seem evil! Yeah, I guess Sano can get annoying! He likes Kaoru though, not like love, but he cares about her. And if that annoys you, you'll be happy that she does something about it in this chapter. I don't know if Kenshin would actually hurt her or not, but in my fic, he wouldn't! In the series, even when he goes Battousai, he wants to protect her. I don't know if you've seen the episode where Jinei(I probably spelled that wrong.) kidnaped her. Kenshin was so pissed he almost killed him! To answer your question, it was the killing that brought Kenshin's other side back. When he saw Kaoru, he snapped out of it, and his captain tried to get him back! Sorry for the confusion!  
  
S3r3nity: LoL! Yes, I made it R! ::joins in your evil laughter:: Now I can add more blood, angst, and lots of drama!  
  
Kaoru's POV  
  
Oh my God! He did it. He killed again. I didn't think he would. Why? No one was in danger. He's getting worse. But why? He looks happy that he killed him. NO! That means he's going back to his old ways. I have to help him.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kaoru was in shock. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. Her breathing came in short ragged pants. Kenshin turned to her. He looked very apologetic.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm sorry you had to see that." He was looking at her face. He sheathed his sword.  
  
Finally, she looked back at him. No matter what, she loved him. Knowing that he wasn't going to forget her made her fell a tiny bit better. "I know."  
  
Kenshin walked over to her. He wanted to make her feel better. He was about to put his arm around her when he was suddenly shoved backwards. He wasn't expecting that and stumbled backwards so that he fell, but he was quickly back on his feet with his hand at his sword, ready for anything. He saw that it was just Sano.  
  
"Sano? What are you doing?" Kaoru was confused. Kenshin also had a very puzzled expression.  
  
"Move Sano. You have no business with us right now."  
  
"No Kenshin. I'm not letting you near her. You'll just hurt her."  
  
"What? Sano, move!" Kaoru wanted to be with Kenshin. Why was everything falling apart. She was so happy when she thought she was going to spend her life with him.  
  
"You wanna run that by me again?" Kenshin didn't have much patience to begin with.  
  
"Yeah, you've already hurt her enough. Come on Kaoru, we're going home."  
  
Megumi and Yahiko were waiting for her to respond.  
  
"Kaoru, you look tired. Let's just go home," Megumi tried to make things easier.  
  
"No. Sano, I'm sick of you trying to protect me from everything! What are you doing? You're not my brother or anything so stop!"  
  
"But I am your friend, and I won't let Kenshin do anything."  
  
"Stop! Kenshin has never, ever hurt, or even tried to hurt me, so back off!"  
  
"Kaoru! Let's go home!"  
  
"I don't know which home you plan on going to, but it most certainly isn't mine. You can sleep on the streets tonight for all I care! I'm tired of you playing hero!"  
  
Megumi was the only one that noticed that Kenshin was watching Sano with a gleam in his eye. Sano had better be careful.  
  
"But, Kaoru, I just-" Sano tried.  
  
"No! Leave me alone!" Kaoru was furious.  
  
"Fine." He gave up. It wasn't worth it.  
  
Kenshin watched his retreating back. "Sano. You had better watch it. I'm watching you."  
  
Sano didn't say a word, just continued walking.  
  
"Kenshin, let's go home." Kaoru said. Megumi and Yahiko were looking at the pair.  
  
"Megumi, Yahiko, you too. I'm not mad at you."

Even Yahiko knew to keep his mouth shut. They walked to the dojo in silence.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Three men were looking at the scene in the alley.  
  
"Who did this," one asked.  
  
"What do you mean? You know who did it."  
  
"So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Probably wait until they find another man stupid enough to try to be our captain."  
  
"Sad."  
  
Sano was listening in on their conversation. They had lost a captain before? "Hey, you mean you've already had two captains?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Who killed the last one?"  
  
"Himura. He doesn't like them. Hopefully he'll like our next one. Maybe he'll last a week. Or maybe he won't purposely make him kill." They laughed as if it was a joke, or game.  
  
Sano was thinking about what they said. He had killed his captain before? And they only lasted a week? What had the other captain done to deserve it? This he had to know.  
  
"What did the other captain do?"  
  
"Oh same thing. They were happy about having Hitokiri Battousai under their command. Our first captain didn't like the quiet polite side of him, so he sent him on missions that would require him to become Battousai if he wanted to beat them. He would send him to kill people that were guarded by sometimes 100 people."  
  
"Oh." He didn't know what to do. All of a sudden he felt pity towards Kenshin. He had gone through a lot, and now if was like he had to do it again. It was a wonder he was still sane. He just turned around and walked away. He didn't know where he was going, Kaoru had kicked him out. But he could always try to apologize. Especially to Kenshin. He knew Kenshin would never hurt Kaoru. Was he jealous? No, he quickly pushed the thought out of his head. Kaoru was his friend. He decided to try to make it up to Kaoru, somehow, but first, an apology.  
  
He finally made it to the dojo. He knocked, hoping that someone would hear it. Kaoru answered.  
  
"Sano. I didn't think it was you, you never knock."  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah well, I wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier, really I am. I also want to say sorry to Kenshin. Can you get him?"  
  
"You can come in Sano. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said back there."  
  
He followed them in and saw Kenshin leaning up against the wall. He looked up right as Kaoru and Sano walked in. His eyes narrowed a tiny bit.  
  
"Kenshin, I'm sorry. I know you would never hurt Kaoru. I hope you can forgive me."  
  
Kenshin sort of smiled. His eyes looked sad, almost like the Kenshin they knew, but his eyes were still amber. It looked weird. Not exactly weird, but different.  
  
"It's alright Sano." He said it really quietly. Almost like a whisper. Sano could barely hear him. Sano felt relieved knowing that Kenshin wasn't holding a grudge against him. Kaoru told him that he could stay again. That also made him feel a lot better. Thet ate dinner, and soon they went to bed.  
  
Kaoru, couldn't sleep. She stared at the ceiling. She was thinking about Kenshin. She decided to take a little walk around the dojo. She would also look to see if Kenshin was still there. For some reason, she was afraid that he would just leave in the middle of the night. First she walked around the outside. It wasn't cold, but the breeze felt good. She watched the wind blow in the trees. She went back inside again.  
  
Kenshin was leaning up against the wall again, but his face was scrunched up, like he was in pain. It looked like his face was wet from tears. She quietly slid the door open all the way and walked in, trying to make no sound. He was breathing hard.  
  
"Tomoe. Tomoe." He was whispering her name. Kaoru remembered her telling them about her. He must have really loved her. She gave her life for him.  
  
"Shhhh. Kenshin it's okay." She gently shook his shoulders, trying to wake him up. "Kenshin."  
  
He was starting to sweat.  
  
_Kenshin was trying to find Tomoe. He could hear two people fighting. A loud battle cry was heard and he ran harder. _

_He got there, but was to late. He saw her run out in front of him. She grabbed the other man's and took his knife. _

_He saw himself plunge his sword into her and watched her fall. He yelled, but it didn't matter. He had murdered his wife, and he saw it...again.  
_

"Kenshin!" Kaoru was now shaking him harder now, desperately trying to help him.  
  
His eyes finally opened and he looked around really fast at first. Then his eyes found Kaoru.  
  
"Tomoe?"  
  
"No, it's me, Kaoru."  
  
He closed his eyes and leaned over on her. He stayed like that for awhile. When he looked up again, his eyes were amethyst.  
  
AN: I know, sucky ending, but that's okay! I hope this chapter wasn't to bad. I've also changed it to R, just because I don't want to get in trouble! Please review and be nice, because I know this chapter was slow and boring! The next one will be better! Also, to reuka, I don't know if that was how you meant for Tomoe to be in his dreams. Maybe you meant that she should talk to him like in some fics, but I think this was better for me to write because I know how the next chapter will begin!


	9. Promise Broken

A/N: Okay, sorry I took so long! Heh, I've had writer's block, but I'm almost over it! Writing some new fics has helped me with that!  
  
Disclaimer: Does anyone out there really think that I own RK? Well, I don't.  
  
oezi: Yes, Kenshin was back, but not for long!  
  
S3r3nity: Thanks, I hope you like the new chapter!  
  
reuka: Thanks for letting me use you suggestion! I hope I'm not taking to long with updates!  
  
kimi.the.water.spirit: He doesn't think Sano likes Kaoru, but Sano was annoying him with always having to save her!  
  
Surfing Aimlessly: ::blushes:: Masterpiece? Nah, but I'm glad you like it! If you like Battousai fics, then I suggest you read 'Descent into Madness', by Conspirator. It's been finished for awhile, but it is so good! I love it! It's about Kenshin turning into Battousai! Maybe you've read it, but if you haven't read it! It's so good!

* * *

When Kaoru woke up, she didn't smell Miso soup, which meant Kenshin was either still in bed, or gone. Would Battousai still cook breakfast? She didn't know. She walked by Kenshin's room, and he was still there, but he wasn't asleep. He was sitting near the window staring outside.  
  
"You aren't thinking of leaving us are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kaoru walked over to him. "What's wrong then?"  
  
He turned to look at her. She was shocked to see his eyes were amber again, but she didn't show anything. He might not even remember the event last night.  
  
"Everything seemed so simple before this war started. I'm ruining our lives. Yesterday, you almost kicked Sano out of the dojo. I almost killed him, and Megumi and Yahiko are avoiding me."  
  
"Kenshin, once this war is over, we can all forget about this. Everything will be back to normal."  
  
"No. People will never look at me the same way again. That's why last time I disappeared."  
  
"You promised you wouldn't leave!" Kaoru sounded panicked.  
  
"I know that, and I never will leave you. I was just saying that I'll never be able to walk through Tokyo without people thinking, 'there goes Himura, the killer.'"  
  
"No, you're not a killer."  
  
"Yes I am! I've already killed 34 people since this damn war started."  
  
Kaoru realized she had made a mistake. Technically, he was a killer, but not at heart.  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin, but I meant that at heart, you aren't. Sano wanted to apologize, and he's back in the dojo, Yahiko looks up to you like father, and Megumi understands what it feels like."  
  
"And you?"

"Me? I will always love you no matter what."  
  
Kenshin was still upset about the way his life was going, but Kaoru's words really helped him realize that his friends were loyal, and that he would always be their friend.  
  
"Well, we're going to the Akabeko for breakfast, so get ready."  
  
It took awhile for everyone to get ready to go, but they finally were on their way. Kaoru and Kenshin were holding hands, and Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko were walking behind them.  
  
'Man I feel bad about telling Kenshin that he was going to hurt Kaoru. He would never hurt her. They love each other so much. Sometimes I wish I could tell Megumi that I love her, but she'd probably just laugh.' Sano was in his own thoughts, but so was everyone else.  
  
'Kenshin and Kaoru look so happy. I feel bad that Kenshin has to go to war. I know that it's eating away at his soul. It would be awful if he reacted like he did last time, but of course, that was 10 years ago, teenage hormones.' Megumi thought.  
  
Yahiko wasn't really thinking about much except for Tsubame. Sano had been right when he mentioned the cute waitresses. Sometime, he would tell her how he felt.  
  
Breakfast at the Akabeko went better than last time. No one got pissed, and Yahiko didn't say something stupid. After breakfast, they all went down to the river to relax. Kenshin's eyes were weird. Like they couldn't decide if he was Battousai, or the Rurouni. They were swirling amber and violet. The trip down to the river was helpful. Everyone felt better after it. Things were less tense, and everyone noticed that Kenshin was happier. They went home and had stayed at the river so long it was already time for lunch. They ate leftover rice balls and Miso soup that Kaoru cooked. It was actually pretty good too.  
  
"Kenshin, do you think that after lunch, you can show me some of your moves?"  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "I guess we could back to the river and I'll teach you some basic ideas." He didn't Yahiko to go through the same thing he did. The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu would die along with him, unless Hiko had another apprentice.  
  
"Cool!" Yahiko was clearly excited. He really did see Kenshin as a father.

Lunch passed with the women gossiping, and Yahiko and Sano trying to see who could finish their rice balls first. The mood was so much lighter than the past few days.  
  


* * *

Yahiko followed Kenshin into the clearing near the river. Kenshin finally found a place that he liked and turned around to face Yahiko.  
  
"Okay, what exactly do you want to learn?"  
  
"I want to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi technique!"  
  
"Yahiko, that technique takes years and years to perfect."  
  
"Well, you did it!"  
  
Kenshin laughed at his defensiveness. "I'm not saying you couldn't do it, I just think that it's best if I nobody ever uses it again. It's extremely deadly, and it's better if it stay unknown. And we don't have enough time. Besides, you're already learning the Kamiya Kasshin style."  
  
"Well, then who taught you?"  
  
"Yahiko."  
  
"Well, then why did take me out here. You said you would teach me things!"  
  
"I will, but things that your fighting can benefiet from."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like how to jump really high."  
  
Yahiko's face lit up. He has always wanted to learn how Kenshin did that. Then he frowned. "Wait, how long will it take? You leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"If you really concentrate, you can learn it fast."  
  
Yahiko beamed. Finally, Kenshin would teach him.  
  
They practiced all afternoon, and Yahiko was progressing. He wasn't getting frustrated, showing that he had a lot of patience, and he was trying his best. Soon though, it was time to go.  
  
"Yahiko, you're doing great. Practice while I'm gone, and you can show me when I get back, all right?"  
  
"Sure Kenshin. Thanks for showing me how."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
On the way home, Yahiko had to fight back tears. Kenshin was leaving again. It wasn't right, but he didn't cry. He had to show he was strong.

* * *

They ate dinner and Megumi decided it was time to leave.  
  
"Good-bye Kenshin. Good-luck."  
  
"Thank you Megumi." She gave him a quick embrace and left. On the way home, she cried.  
  
Sano left soon after.  
  
"Bye Kenshin. We'll miss ya. Come home safe all right?"  
  
"I will. Bye Sano." Sano clapped Kenshin on the back and headed home.(AN:I know that earlier, I said that Sano lived with Kaoru in the dojo, but he actually doesn't. She was basically saying he couldn't spend the night there anymore, and didn't care where he was going. Just had to clear that up!)  
  
"I'm heading to bed too. I'll see you in the morning Kenshin," and he headed to his room. That left just Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin, how long will you be gone this time."  
  
"I really don't know, but I'll come back."

"Don't forget us again."  
  
"I won't, and if I do, you'll know what to do."  
  
Kaoru looked at him. Once again, she felt that horrible pang of sadness. It was almost unbearable. There was no telling when he'd be back. She knew that she had to stay strong though.  
  
"I'll miss you so much," she whispered.  
  
"Me too."  
  
There was silence after that. It was a good silence though. They were hugging each other and it seemed like time stopped. They had no clue how long they were down there, but it was late.  
  
"We should probably get to bed. I wouldn't want you to be tired on your first day back."  
  
"That doesn't matter. But I guess we can go to bed."  
  
It was their last night together for awhile, and they decided to sleep in the same room.  
  
A/N: Please forgive the shortness. I'm already writing the next chapter, and it'll be out shortly. I'm not exactly sure of how much longer it will be, but the next chappie's gonna take place 5 years later. Bad Kenshin! Lol! Also, the lines are in the story because I just figured out how to put them there! It's easier to tell when a lot of times goes by! Please review!


End file.
